Round and Round
by CherryPink21
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a talent show. Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Seamus enter as a band. They play the song Round and Round by Selena Gomez & the Scene. Lyrics from /


_[ - & - ]_

* * *

"Now, please welcome, The Scene." Headmistress McGonagall announced. A round of applause rang in the Great Hall. The people that came out on stage were the least expected to be in a band.

Hermione was wearing a spaghetti-strap sweetheart dress. The dress was black and had white polka-dots. She wore black wedges. Hermione's hair was left curly. She had on black eyeliner, mascara, a rosey blush, and red lipstick.

Hermione walked to the microphone. She was the lead vocals.

_The Scene_

Neville was wearing a white button-down long-sleeve with black jeans. He wore black sneakers. His hair was left just as it was.

Neville walked to the drums. He was the drummer and backing vocals.

_The Scene_

Harry was wearing a black V-neck with the words 'SUP GIRL in white with faded blue jeans. He wore white sneakers. His hair was left just as it was.

Harry walked to the lead guitar. He was the lead guitarist and backing vocals.

_The Scene_

Ron was wearing a blue plaid polo with ripped jeans. He wore grey sneakers. His hair was left just as it was.

Ron walked to the bass guitar. He was the bass guitarist and backing vocals.

_The Scene_

Seamus was wearing a grey shirt with a red tie attached and blue jeans. He wore orange sneakers. His hair was left just as it was.

Seamus walked to the keyboard. He was the keyboardist and backing vocals.

_The Scene_

Everyone was staring at the band members. Mouths open.

Hermione looked back and pointed two fingers down. The boys knew what that meant. She wanted them to start the song. And they did.

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

Hermione smiled mischievously at the audience before starting to sing.

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want we_

Hermione was pointing to herself at the last two lines.

_Oh, why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You got my heart racing_

Hermione held hear hand to her heart.

_My, my heart racing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

As Hermione began to sing the next line, she twirled her finger in circles.

_We're going round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where_

_We're going_

_Round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round and round_

_And round_

As Hermione began to sing the next line, she quickly moved her right hand to her left waist.

_You try to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I've cried out all my tears_

_I push my feelings to the side_

Hermione pushed her right hand away from her and to the side.

_But then you bring them back_

The music paused and Hermione whipped her head to the side.

_B-Bring them back_

_Now you got me singing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

Hermione began to twirl her finger in a circle again.

_We're going_

_Round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where_

_We're going_

_Round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round and round_

_And round_

Hermione pulled away from her microphone and activated her head microphone. Then she made a heart with her hands.

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm staring at the clock_

Then Hermione pretended to pick petals off a flower.

_I take them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

As Hermione began to sing the next line, she pointed to herself and then pretended to slice her neck.

_Love me or love me not_

_I'm staring at the clock_

As Hermione began to sing the next line, she pointed her finger down four times with a hand on her hip.

_I take them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

_Boy_

_I need you here with me_

_I can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can sayeeaay_

_Round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where_

_We're going_

_Round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round and round_

_And round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_

_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round and round_

_And round_

_Ooo oh Ooo Oh Ooo oh_

_Ooo oh Ooo oh Ooo oh _

_Ooo oh Ooo oh Ooo oh_

The song ended. At first, everyone was silent. But then everyone began to clap loudly and shout/ask for and encore.

Hermione smiled. She looked back and saw that Neville, Harry, Ron, and Seamus were smiling to. Hermione raised her eyebrows, still smiling. The boys smirked.

Hermione knew what that meant. They wanted to do the song again, too.

So Hermione pointed two fingers down and the music started playing.

As Hermione once again smiled to the audience, she thought to herself.

_Maybe trying out for this talent show wasn't so bad after all._


End file.
